


Spark of Black

by frameofreality



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particular beating, Megatron gets an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Black

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing more *ahem* adult relations, so I kept it limited the first go round. Check out my other works if you want something a bit more...explicit.
> 
> Song inspiration: Flesh - Simon Curtis
> 
> Could be considered a sequel to 'Second to None'.

A claw scraped against metal, drawing energon in a line from the corner of the jet's mouth plate, forcing a whimper from him. He shook involuntarily, his body's response to such treatment, and his lord smirked wickedly before clamping a servo over his neck cables, squeezing just hard enough to make him choke before relenting to allow him to respond.

"Well, Starscream?" Megatron hissed, waiting expectantly.

"M-Master… _please_ …" The aerial whined, optics wide with fear. "Have mercy…"

A bark of laughter escaped the tyrant, and he tossed his SIC aside, standing above him to gloat as he smashed his pede into his chassis. A dark glint passed his optics. Oh, how he enjoyed this…

"Worthless piece of scrap…" The larger mech sneered, continuing the punishment until Starscream lay unconscious at his pedes. Why was it so refreshing to abuse the seeker? He pondered this for a while, watching as the Seeker was carried from the bridge to the med-bay. As the doors closed again, a thought entered his processor…

* * *

The Seeker crashed into the console, coughing from shock, before Megatron pressed up on him from behind, leaning over him to bite at his exposed neck cables. Starscream's optics glazed over slightly, and he let out a pained sound as the overlord took his servos in one of his and jerked his arms down, refusing to allow him any movement. The silver aerial struggled only slightly, knowing it was futile but refusing to give in all the same.

Sharp denta scraped against his jawline, nipping here and there. Energon dripped steadily down his frame from a small sever in one of his neck cables, and his systems lit a warning, but he ignored it. He was too focused on the pain, in awe as it changed to pleasure, and a barely contained moan passed his lip components, eliciting a deep chuckle from his master.

Megatron jerked him forward, turning so that Starscream's back was against the wall, and pinned him there. The Seeker leaned forward, capturing him in a needy kiss, and the warlord kindly obliged, a fang cutting into his lip.

A servo lifted him up, almost too easily, and Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, pulling him closer. The mech stroked his neck cables a bit carelessly, before his servo descended lower. The aerial let out a whine, nuzzling him, and was soon rewarded as his vocalizer screeched forth, filled with static for several moments before his voice died out.

Megatron paused, taking in the sight before him, his SIC's faceplates heated up, his vents whirring, and he sneered. "Am I being too rough, my little Seeker?"

Starscream's wings flared up as much as they could against the wall, defiance sparking in his optics. He hissed, baring his denta, daring his master to abandon any previous gentleness, and the tyrant couldn't suppress his laughter…nor his arousal.

The tyrant slid a servo down the Seeker's thigh, making him sigh and grip him tighter. He dug his claws in, scratching, and Starscream threw his head back in slight discomfort, though it was quickly relieved by a buzz he welcomed without shame.

He returned his rough treatment, biting Megatron's shoulder plating, and his lord snarled, though not entirely in anger. His optics flashed dangerously, and the smaller mech cowered for a moment before he was forced into a kiss, their glossa dancing hungrily.

Starscream moaned against Megatron's kiss, and the warlord smirked, his arm snaking around to his back plating to hold him close before turning and the two crashed into the ground, the larger mech straddling his SIC, who gave him a sultry look. The lord in turn let out a low growl in approval. He decided he rather enjoyed the taste of the Seeker.

 


End file.
